nickelodeon_icarlyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jennette McCurdy
thumbJennette McCurdy (ur. 26 czerwca 1992) – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka. Znana z serialu telewizyjnego, stacji Nickelodeon, iCarly. Wystąpiła także m.in. w takich serialach jak: Zoey 101, Zwariowany świat Malcolma, Will & Grace, Życie przede wszystkim, True Jackson, czy Potyczki Amy. Kariera aktorska Jennette McCurdy postanowiła zostać aktorką, po obejrzeniu filmu Gwiezdne wojny, zainspirowana rolą Harrison Ford. Po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w telewizji w 2000, gdy pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków serialu ''MADtv. Dało jej to szansę na pokazanie talentu aktorskiego, szczególnie zaś umiejętności komicznych. W 2001 wystąpiła w japońskim filmie science-fiction - Shadow Fury, gdzie wcieliła się w postać Anny Markov, natomiast w 2002 zagrała w jednym z odcinków serialu telewizyjnego CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas. W latach 2003-2004 McCurdy pojawiła się w produkcjach Karen Sisco i Zwariowany świat Malcolma oraz ]Breaking Dawn, Tygrysi rejs, czy Życie przede wszystkim. Jej zdolności aktorskie zostały docenione – za rolę w ostatnim z tych filmów została nominowana, w 2005, do Young Artist Award.'' Po sukcesie, jaki odniosła w Życie przede wszystkim, zagrała w Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Medium i Potyczki Amy. Wystąpiła również w serialu telewizyjnym Odległy front oraz filmie See Anthony Run. W 2006 Jennette McCurdy zagrała w Against Type, pojawiła się również w jednym z odcinków popularnego serialu Will & Grace. Na początku 2007 zagrała w 3 odcinkach Lincoln Heights oraz Ostatni dzień lata. W filmie Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks odegrała rolę głównej bohaterki. W 2008 McCurdy wystąpiła w filmie Minor Details, a w 2009 zagrała w amerykańskim serialu komediowym True Jackson, VP, jako Pinky Turzo. W thumb|left2010 roku Jennette wraz ze swoimi rówieśnikami z serialu iCarly dostała nagrodę w Kids Choice Awards za ulubiony program TV. Sukces ten powtórzyła i 2011 roku serial iCarly dostał nagrodę w nominacji "Najlepszy Program Młodzieżowy" oraz ona sama zdobyła nagrodę w nominacji "Ulubiony Pomocnik Telewizyjny". W 2011 roku zagrała Cristin (Criss) w filmie Wymiatacz. Obecnie (2011) jej największym przedsięwzięciem jest nowy serial dla młodzieży kanału Nickelodeon - iCarly, w którym odgrywa rolę Samanthy "Sam" Puckett, najlepszej przyjaciółki Carly (głównej bohaterki serialu). Jennette poświęca się również karierze piosenkarki jeżdżąc po całej Ameryce i grając koncerty swojego nowego utworu Generation Love. Muzyka Poza pracą na planie Jennette zajmuje się także muzyką, uwielbia muzykę krajową Country. Najczęściej tworzy covery znanych piosenek. W maju premierę miał jej debiutancki album Not That Far Away, który według zapowiedzi miał zostać wydany już w czerwcu 2009, jednak 6 lipca McCurdy oświadczyła, że podpisała umowę z Capitol Records. 16 kwietnia 2010 upublicznione zostały fragmenty wybranych piosenek z pierwszego albumu. Były to: "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger", i "Put Your Arms Around Someone". Piosenki zaprezentowano tak wcześnie, by fani mogli wybrać, poprzez głosowanie, która z nich powinna być wydana jako pierwszy singel i teledysk. Wybrano utwór "Not That Far Away", który zagrano 24 maja 2010 w radiu country.thumb Do jej najbardziej znanych utworów należą: "Homeless Hearts" oraz "So Close", coraz większe zainteresowanie zyskuje utwór Not That Far Away, który został wyemitowany w amerykańskiej stacji radiowej KMLE muzyki Krajowej Country. Utwór ten doczekał się również teledysku, który Jennette nakręciła razem z wytwórnią muzyczną Capitol Records Nashville]]. W Styczniu 2011 odbyła się premiera utworu Generation Love który zdobył niezwykłą popularność i uznanie wśród fanów Jennette. Generation Love 29 kwietnia 2011 doczekał się również teledysku, który również został nakręcony przez wytwórnię muzyczną Capitol Records Nashville. Życie prywatne Ma trzech starszych braci: Marcusa, Dustina i Scotta. Jest ambasadorem fundacji Starpower Starlight (Światło Gwiazdy) dla dzieci, jej celem jest pomoc dzieciom w odnalezieniu ścieżki swojego życia i radości w ciężkich chwilach choroby. Dyskografia * 2011: Generation Love * 2010: Not That Far Away * 2009: So Close Filmografia Telewizja * 2013: Sam&Cat jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett * 2012: Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo jako Ponnie * 2011: Cupcake Wars jako ona sama * 2010: Glenn Martin, DDS jako Mazy * 2010: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru jako Becky * 2009: True Jackson jako Pinky Turzo * 2007-2012: iCarly jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett * 2007: Lincoln Heights jako Beckie * 2006: Krok od domu jako Stacy Johnson * 2006: Will & Grace jako Lisa * 2005: Zoey 101 jako Trisha Kirbey * 2005: Odległy front jako Lynne * 2005: The Inside jako Madison St. Clair * 2003-2005: Zwariowany świat Malcolma jako Daisy/Penelope * 2005: Potyczki Amy jako Amber Reid * 2005: Medium jako Sara Crewson * 2005: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit jako Holly Purcell * 2004: Życie przede wszystkim jako Haley Campos * 2004: Karen Sisco jako Josephine "Josie" Boyle * 2002: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas jako Jackie Filmy * 2012: Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów * 2011: Wymiatacz jako Christina "Prodigy" Saunders * 2011: iCarly: Przyjęcie z Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett * 2010: Fred: The Movie jako Berta * 2009: iCarly leci do Japonii jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett * 2008: Minor Details jako Mia Maxwell * 2008: Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks jako Aria Krait * 2007: Ostatni dzień lata jako Dory Sorenson * 2006: Against Type jako Meredith * 2005: See Anthony Run jako Lucy * 2004: Tygrysi rejs jako Kiley Dolan * 2003: Taylor Simmons jako Amanda Simmons * 2003: Hollywood Homicide jako Van Family Daughter * 2002: My Daughter's Tears jako Mary Fields * 2001: Shadow Fury jako Anna Markov Nominację i Nagrody *''2008: Young Artist Award: "Najlepszy występ w serialu telewizyjnym Wspieranie młoda aktorka": iCarly: NOMINACJA'' *''2009: Tenn Choice Awards: "Sidekick TV Choice": iCarly: NOMINACJA'' *''2009: Young Artist Award: "Najlepszy występ w serialu telewizyjnym (komediowym lub dramat), Wspieranie młoda aktorka": iCarly: NOMINACJA * '''2011: Kids 'Choice Awards: "Favorite Sidekick TV": iCarly: WYGRANA' *''2011: Teen Choice Awards: "Najlepsza artystka country": NOMINACJA'' * 2011: Teen Choice Awards: "Choice TV: Female Scene Stealer": iCarly: NOMINACJA * 2011: Australian Kids' Choice Awards: LOL Awards: iCarly: WYGRANA * 2011: Brazilian Kids' Choice Awards: "Funniest Character": iCarly: WYGRANA * 2012: Kids' Choice Awards: "Funniest TV Sidekick": iCarly: WYGRANA Kategoria:Aktorzy